Grievance
by Fika137
Summary: Enam Namja yang mempunyai tujuan yang sama yakni 'balas dendam' tergabung dalam kelompok yang dinamai dengan 'GodEyes' karena meninggalkan tanda berbentuk mata ditubuh setiap korbannya. Bagaimana jika pada suatu saat orang yang mereka cintai malah menjadi lawan? *Gak pinter buat summary '-' KyuMin Slash fanfition
1. Chapter 1

**Grievance**

 **Main Cast** : KyuMin (Kyuhyun Sungmin) and All Super Junior Couple (KangTeuk, HaeHyuk, HanChul, Sibum, YeWook)

 **Disclaimer** : FF ini murni milik saya Fika137. Dan saya adalah seorang Joyers yang sangat terobsesi dengan KyuMin

 **Summary** : Enam Namja yang mempunyai tujuan yang sama yakni 'balas dendam' tergabung dalam kelompok yang dinamai dengan 'GodEyes' karena meninggalkan tanda berbentuk mata ditubuh setiap korbannya. Bagaimana jika pada suatu saat orang yang mereka cintai malah menjadi lawan? *Gak pinter buat summary '-'

 **Warning** : Newbie! Typo(s)! Slash, AU, OOC, alurnya maksa, Bisa menimbulkan efek samping

 **Genre :** Crime, Romance, Other *Lihat sendiri nanti

 **Rate :** T *Untuk saat ini

Happy Reading~

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

,

 ** _Breaking News_**

 _Presdir MV Corp_ _ **Cha Ji Woo**_ _ditemukan mati membeku didalam lemari pendingin rumahnya. Keadaan_ _ **Tuan Cha**_ _benar-benar sangat mengenaskan, dimana terdapat sebuah lubang di pelipis kirinya dan banyak sayatan disekitar wajah hingga lehernya, sehingga kini mayat_ _ **Tuan Cha**_ _terlihat seperti mengenakan topeng pencuri._

 _Diduga '_ _ **GodEyes'**_ _lagi-lagi merupakan dalang dari kasus pembunuhan ini, terbukti dari luka goresan yang disengaja menyerupai bentuk mata terdapat dikening_ _ **Tuan Cha**_ _._

 _Dari rekaman CCTV dirumah korban juga terlihat dengan jelas bagaimana enam pria bertopeng mata itu membunuh_ _ **Tuan Cha**_ _dengan sadisnya._

 _Hingga saatnya ini polisi masih mencari tahu siapa enam pembunuh bayaran yang selalu mengenakan topeng disetiap aksi mereka._

.

.

.

.

.

Cih~

Terdengar suara decihan disela suara TV.

Disalah satu sofa panjang yang berhadapan dengan TV, terdapat dua orang namja yang masing-masing menampilkan ekspresi berbeda menyaksikan tontonan mereka.

Namja yang mendecih tadi menampilkan ekspresi kesal sekaligus muak diwajah manisnya sambil memasukkan cemilan dengan rakus yang diduganya akan bisa menghilangkan kekesalannya untuk sementara.

Berbanding terbalik dengan namja berwajah manis tadi, namja disampingnya menampilkan ekspresi sumringah sembari menampilkan Gummysmile-nya seakan-akan tak ada hal yang membahagiakan selain melihat aksi idolanya di setiap channel TV.

Ya, namja berGummysmile ini menjadi fans fanatik dari pembunuh bayaran ' _GodEyes'._

"Mereka benar-benar keren" Ucap namja berGummysmile dengan antusias.

Mendengar ucapan sahabatnya, si namja manis semakin mendelik tak suka sambil membuka kemasan cemilan yang baru.

"Oh Ayolah Eunhyukie. Bahkan mereka adalah sekelompok pembunuh bayaran. Yang mana dari setiap tingkah mereka yang begitu mengagumkan sehingga kau mengatakan mereka benar-benar keren." Balas Si namja manis kepada namja berGummysmile yang dipanggilnya Eunhyukie itu.

"Cara kerja mereka Sungmin hyung, benar-benar rapi. Bahkan ini sudah masuk tahun kedua setelah mereka memulai aksi mereka, tapi apa? Bahkan Detektif terhebatpun tak ada yang berhasil menangkap mereka. Dan tadi, apa kau lihat hyung? Mereka benar-benar berkharisma. KYAAAA~"Jelas Eunhyuk semangat diselingi dengan teriakannya diakhir kalimat yang semakin membuat namja manis yang bernama Sungmin itu menekuk wajahnya kesal.

"Terserah. Aku mau tidur dulu" Ucap Sungmin tak peduli sembari beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Sungmin Hyung" Panggil Eunhyuk. Sungmin yang merasa dipanggil pun menolehkan kepalanya mengahadap Eunhyuk dan memasang ekspresi seolah-olah mengatakan _'Ada apa?'_

"Besok hari pertama mu di Sekolah-ku kan?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang membuat Sungmin menatapnya seakan-akan Eunhyuk telah mengatakan sesuatu yang begitu konyol.

"Pfftt.. Sekolah-mu?" Goda Sungmin sembari menahan tawa.

"Ya! Sungmin hyung. Aku serius" Kesal Eunhyuk yang terdengar seperti rengekan.

"Ne. Lagipula Sekolah ku yang sebelumnya hanya memberiku waktu tiga hari untuk mempersiapkan kepindahanku sebagai murid pertukaran pelajar. Haahh~ Padahal aku sudah benar-benar betah di Sekolah lama ku." Ucap Sungmin lemah diselingi dengan sebuah desahan tak rela.

"Yaah~ Yang pentingkan sekarang kita satu sekolah hyung. Tenang saja ada aku Lee Hyuk Jae" Balas Eunhyuk terkesan tak nyambung pada akhir kalimat.

"Tsk~ Dasar Monyet aneh" 'Blamm~' Gumam Sungmin sambil menutup pintu kamarnya kesal.

Ya. Sungmin adalah murid pertukaran pelajar. Dan besok adalah hari pertamanya bersekolah ditempat yang kebetulan juga merupakan Sekolah dari sahabatnya Eunhyuk. Sungmin sendiri sebelumnya tinggal di Ilsan dan sekarang tinggal bersama Eunhyuk disalah satu kost di kota Seoul.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ciittt~

Suara decitan terdengar akibat gesekan antara ban mobil dengan aspal halaman sebuah rumah mewah.

Seorang namja tampan berkulit pucat terlihat keluar dari sebuah Lamborghini LP710 berwarna hitam yang hanya diproduksi 5 unit didunia.

Penampilannya terlihat sempurna dengan T-shirt putih polos dilapisi dengan jaket kulit berwarna hitam, jins bermerk yang dipadu dengan sepatu hitam mewah, tak lupa gaya rambut yang memperlihatkan dahi lebarnya dan kacamata yang bertengger manis dihidungnya yang semakin menambah ketampanan namja tersebut.

"Oh Kyu. Kau sudah kembali?" Tanya namja lain yang sedang duduk menonton di sofa panjang yang juga terkesan mewah.

Namja tampan berkulit pucat yang dipanggil Kyu itupun melirik sekilas hyungnya.

"Hangeng hyung, bisakah kau tidak menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah pasti kau ketahui jawabannya" Jawab Kyuhyun acuh sembari merebahkan pantatnya di salah satu single sofa.

"Ya! Magnae. Sopanlah pada orang yang lebih tua." Kesal namja bertubuh sedikit berisi yang baru datang sambil mendudukan dirinya disamping Hangeng.

Sedangkan seorang namja lagi yang tadinya berjalan dibelakang namja bertubuh sedikit berisi kini mendudukkan dirinya di single sofa yang lain sambil membuka laptop yang dia bawa.

"Oh iya, hae. Bagaimana dengan senjatanya apa sudah sampai?" Tanya Hangeng sambil mengganti channel TV.

Karena merasa terpanggil, namja yang tadi membuka laptopnya atau bernama Donghae itupun mangotak-atik laptopnya dan membuka sebuah email.

"Sudah hyung. Malam ini kita bisa mengambilnya ditempat biasa." Jawab Donghae sambil mengarahkan tatapannya ke Hangeng.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu Kangin hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap kearah TV yang menampilkan sebuah berita.

"Rencanaku? Aku belum bisa membuat rencana sebelum kau sebutkan apa yang kau dapat tadi di rumah si tua bangka _Go_ itu." Ucap Kangin sambil menatap Kyuhyun. Mendengar ucapan Kangin, dua namja yang baru menuruni tangga pun mempercepat jalannya dan ikut bergabung dengan yang lain.

Seorang namja yang memiliki tubuh atletis bernama Siwon dan satunya lagi yang memiliki kepala sedikit besar bernama Yesung.

"Aku mendapatkan datanya hyung. Si tua bangka Go Dae Hwang tidak kerja sendiri." Jelas Kyuhyun sembari memperlihatkan selembar kertas kepada hyung-hyung nya.

""Maksudmu tidak kerja sendiri... Ada orang lain yang mengendalikan si keparat _Go_?" Tanya Yesung penasaran.

"Ya. Dan orangnya adalah presiden kita saat ini. Park Jae Suk." Ucap Kyuhyun dan dibalas dengan pandangan horor dari hyung-hyung nya yang lain terkecuali Kangin.

"Sudah ku duga. Si tuan presiden terhormat akan terlibat." Ungkap Kangin sambil menarik sudut kanan bibirnya menampilkan senyum yang mengerikan.

"Kau sudah menduganya hyung? Bagaimana mungkin" Ucap Siwon tak percaya dan diangguki oleh Hangeng.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan wajah keparat Park Jae Suk itu. Karena sebelum orang tua ku meninggal secara mengenaskan, si presiden terhormat Park itu menemuinya dan ku lihat ia berbicara dengan nada tinggi didepan wajah appa ku." Ucap Kangin sembari menahan kekesalan saat memori itu kembali teringat.

"Lalu.. Bagaimana cara kita menyingkirkannya hyung, kau tahu sendiri pengawalan terhadap presiden itu sangat ketat." Ucap Donghae sambil menutup Laptopnya.

"Kita singkirkan dulu si Tua bangka Go. Baru setelah itu si Presiden. Rencana lengkapnya kita bicarakan besok setelah pulang sekolah." Ucap Kangin Final dan disetujui oleh yang lain.

Saat Hangeng ingin mematikan TV, tak sengaja telinganya menangkap berita tentang aksi mereka kemarin malam, dan menangkap sebuah keganjalan.

"Pembunuh bayaran eoh? Apa kita serendah itu?" Gumam Hangeng dan dibalas dengan kekehan yang lain.

Ya. Mereka adalah sekelompok pembunuh yang dinamai GodEyes. Namun, Mereka melakukan suatu pembunuhan bukan semata-mata karena ingin mendapatkan uang. Hey, ayolah mereka ini sekelompok namja kaya karena warisan orang tua mereka.

Orang tua keenam namja ini meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu. Tepatnya saat mereka masing-masing masih berumur 13 bagi Kangin, Yesung dan Hangeng, 12 bagi Siwon dan donghae, serta 10 tahun bagi Kyuhyun. Orang Tua keenam namja ini merupakan sahabat yang sama-sama sukses. Sehingga, banyak pihak yang ingin menjatuhkan mereka.

Kyuhyun, Tepatnya Cho Kyuhyun. Putra tunggal dari Tuan dan Nyonya Cho pemilik Cho Corp yang bergerak dibidang industri. Orang tuanya meninggal saat mereka mengunjungi pesta Cha Ji Woo Presdir perusahaan MV Corp, mereka meninggal didalam mobil yang mereka kendarai yang telah hancur lebur dilindas truk. Dan kejadian itu diduga dilakukan dengan sengaja oleh pihak yang memang menginginkan kematian mereka. Namun, kasus ini tidak ditindak lanjuti oleh pihak kepolisian entah apa alasan mereka, yang semakin membuat Kyuhyun geram dan berniat untuk balas dendam kepada semua pihak yang terlibat dalam pembunuhan orang tuanya.

Tak berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, Lima namja lainnya (Kangin, Hangeng, Donghae, Siwon, dan Yesung) Juga mengalami hal yang sama tragisnya. Terutama Kangin, karena mayat orang tuanya tercincang-cincang dan ditemukan dilaut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai^^ Author baru nihh~ FF-nya pendek? Mian ne.. Soalnya diusahain buat chapter satu ini, khusus untuk pengenalan cerita dan tokoh-tokohnya *apalah

Oke.. RnR yaa~

Review sangat berarti buat kelanjutan ff ini kedepannya :-D

FB: Kyunie Karateka JoyersElf

Twitter: Fikha_JoyerElf

_Fika137_


	2. Chapter 2

**Grievance**

By: Fika137

 **Main Cast** : KyuMin (Kyuhyun Sungmin) and All Super Junior Couple (KangTeuk, HaeHyuk, HanChul, Sibum, YeWook)."

 **Disclaimer** : All cast milik Tuhan, Orang tua mereka, dan saya hanya meminjam nama. Tapi, ff ini murni milik saya Fika137.

 **Summary** : Enam Namja yang mempunyai tujuan yang sama yakni 'balas dendam' tergabung dalam kelompok yang dinamai dengan 'GodEyes'karena meninggalkan tanda berbentuk mata ditubuh setiap jika pada suatu saat orang yang mereka cintai malah menjadi lawan? *Gak pinter buat summary '-'

 **Warning** : Newbie! Typo(s)! OOC, alurnya maksa, pasaran, umur tidak sesuai.

 **Genre :** Crime, Romance, Other *Lihat sendiri nanti

 **Rate :** T *Untuk saat ini

* * *

Happy Reading^^

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin menyusuri koridor sekolah barunya dengan wajah bingung. Pasalnya, Eunhyuk yang telah berjanji akan pergi bersamanya, malah sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali dengan alasan ingin menyalin pekerjaan rumah temannya.

"Haahh~ Aku lelah" keluh Sungmin sembari menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding disamping kanannya. Oh ayolah. Sekolah ini besar, bukan hanya satu-dua ruangan di Sekolah ini tapi puluhan, dan Sungmin hanya mencari satu ruangan yang bernama 'Ruang Guru'.

Bukan berarti Sungmin tidak bertanya pada salah satu murid, bahkan sudah lebih dari dua murid yang ditanyakan dan tak dapat jawaban apapun. Masing-masing murid yang ditanyakan ada yang menatapnya aneh, pura-pura tak dengar, dan bahkan ada yang bukannya mengeluarkan jawaban malah mengeluarkan pernyataan _"Kau manis sekali"_ pada Sungmin. Hell! Sekolah ini benar-benar aneh, pikir Sungmin.

Sungmin pun melanjutkan perjalannya mencari 'Ruang Guru', hingga tak sengaja pendengarannya menangkap perkataan dari sekumpulan murid yang diketahui sedang bergosip.

"GodEyes Comeback! Kyaa.. mereka benar-benar keren"ucap salah satu siswi yang membuat mood Sungmin benar-benar buruk pagi ini.

'Comeback katanya? Cih! Bahkan Boyband jauh lebih baik dari sekelompok pembunuh bayaran seperti mereka' dengus Sungmin dalam hati. Ia bahkan berjanji akan menambahkan tanda silang pada tanggal hari ini di kalendernya.

"Tapi mereka selalu mengenakan topeng, bisa jadikan dibalik topeng itu mereka menyembunyikan muka mereka yang keriput dan banyak flek hitamnya"perkataan selanjutnya dari seorang siswa disamping gadis tadi yang membuat Sungmin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tak sadar dan melanjutkan langkahnya berniat berbelok kiri.

"YA!" teriak salah satu gadis lainnya sambil mendorong seorang siswa dan sialnya lagi, punggung siswa yang didorong tadi malah menabrak Sungmin yang berada tepat dibelakangnya dengan keras.

Brukk..

"Oh Shit!" umpat Sungmin, tidak dia mengumpat bukan karena kesakitan, tapi ia mengumpat karena kini badannya yang sedikit berisi itu menubruk seorang namja, dan parahnya lagi saat ia terjatuh, bibirnya tak sengaja menempel dengan salah satu organ luar dari wajah namja yang ditubruknya tadi.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh" umpat balik namja yang ditubruk tadi sembari mendorong Sungmin dengan keras yang menyebabkan Sungmin harus merelakan pantat berisinya mencium lantai.

Bloodyhell! Lengkap sudah penderitaan Sungmin pagi hari ini. Hey, bahkan ia juga korban disini. Dan Sungmin akan benar-benar menandai tanggal hari ini dikalender nya saat melihat namja yang ditindihnya tadi berlalu setelah sebelumnya memberikan tatapan mematikan kearah Sungmin.

"Sepertinya masalah ini tidak akan sampai disini" gumam Sungmin lemas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Haahh~ disini nyaman sekali"gumam Sungmin sembari menikmati hembusan angin yang membelai wajahnya. Ia sekarang tengah berada di atap sekolah karena tak mempunyai tujuan saat jam istirahat. Eunhyuk sempat mengajaknya untuk ke kantin, tapi karena tak merasa lapar, Sungmin memutuskan untuk menghabiskan jam istirahatnya dengan berkeliling sekolah, sehingga kini sampai diatap.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"tanya sebuah suara bass yang membuat Sungmin membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam tadi dan membalik arah pandangannya menatap seorang namja yang berada dibelakangnya.

"K-kau"ucap Sungmin terbata sembari memutar tubuhnya kasar mengahadap namja tersebut.

Karena merasa pernah melihat wajah namja manis didepannya ini, namja yang ber-name tag Cho Kyuhyun itupun terlihat mengernyitkan alisnya berpikir.

Setelah mengingat bahwa namja manis didepannya ini merupakan namja yang sama dengan yang menabrak dan menindihnya tadi pagi, Kyuhyun-pun menampilkan smirk andalannya yang menawan, namun menakutkan bagi Sungmin saat ini.

"Jangan mendekat!"perintah Sungmin dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya menghalangi pergerakan Kyuhyun. Namun, seolah tuli, Kyuhyun tetap melangkahkan kakinya kearah Sungmin.

Brukk.. Trakk..

Karena merasa jarak Kyuhyun sudah semakin dekat, tanpa sadar Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun dengan keras yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun terjatuh.

"I-itu..." ucap Sungmin terbata lagi sembari mengarahkan jari telunjuknya dan menatap horor kearah suatu benda yang baru saja ikut terjatuh dari balik jas Sekolah Kyuhyun.

"Ini?" tanya Kyuhyun dan semakin melebarkan smirk andalannya semabari ikut menunjuk benda itu.

"IYA! KAU MEMBAWA SENJATA!" teriak Sungmin tanpa sadar.

Mendengar teriakan Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun beranjak dari jatuhnya sambil meraih pistol keluaran 1975 nya 'Beretta 92'

"Maksudmu ini? Kau ingin merasakan peluru panasnya menembus kepala batumu?" tanya Kyuhyun semakin tak kuasa menahan seringaiannya saat melihat wajah ketakutan Sungmin.

"Tidak terimakasih"ucap Sungmin cepat.

Sempat terjadi keheningan diantara mereka, sebelum Kyuhyun kembali membuka suara.

"Cih~ Jadi, apa kau menikmatinya?"tanya Kyuhyun yang terkesan ambigu sembari membawa tubuhnya menyandar pada dinding dan memasukkan sebelah tangannya yang tak memegang senjata kedalam saku celana.

"Huh? Maksudmu?"tanya Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

"Apa perlu sekarang aku yang mencium bibir manismu terlebih dulu agar kau ingat kesalahanmu tadi pagi?" tanya balik Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin melebarkan mata kelincinya kaget.

"Jadi.. Tadi pagi.. aku mencium bibirmu?"tanya Sungmin tak percaya.

"Ya. Tepat dibibir"jawab Kyuhyun sembari mengetuk jari telunjuknya kearah bibir tebalnya dengan ekspresi menyebalkan 'menurut Sungmin'

"Hey! Bukan aku yang salah! Lagipula aku juga korban disini, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi"ucap Sungmin membela diri setelah sebelumnya melirik kearah tag name Kyuhyun.

"Jadi maksudmu, aku harus mencari siswa yang mendorongmu tadi dan menembaknya begitu? Ayolah, sekarang aku lagi bersamamu 'sang tersangka dalam kasus penciuman', jadi untuk apa susah-susah mencari seorang siswa yang bahkan bukan tersangka yang menciumku pagi tadi" ungkap Kyuhyun sembari mengelus-elus Beretta 92 nya dan masih menatap kearah Sungmin.

"Tapikan..."ucapan Sungmin terputus saat mendengar bel tanda istirahat sudah selesai dan tanpa sadar mengulas senyum bahagianya.

"Ano.. Aku ke kelas dulu, Kyuhyun-ssi"ucap Sungmin dan setelahnya langsung menghilang dibalik pintu atap. Setidaknya, Sungmin tak mau mati konyol hanya karena masalah sepele.

"Tidak buruk"gumam Kyuhyun sembari memasukkan Beretta 92 nya ke balik jas sekolah dan melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu atap, berniat ke masuk kelas 'untuk kali ini'.

Bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang membawa senjata tapi hyung-hyungnya yang lain juga.

Setelah semalam mengambil senjata pesanan mereka, kini masing-masing dari mereka membawa FN FNP-45 yang merupakan pistol keluaran 2006 dan HS 2000 untuk berjaga-jaga.

Ya. Hanya Kyuhyun yang membawa Beretta 92. Karena menurutnya, senjata itu sangat pas ditangannya seolah-olah memang diproduksi khusus untuknya.

Tak ada yang mengetahui mereka membawa senjata api ke sekolah. Hanya Sungmin lah yang mengetahuinya setelah tadi tanpa sengaja terjatuh dari jas sekolah Kyuhyun.

Mungkin untuk waktu yang lama tak ada yang mengetahuinya, kecuali jika Sungmin bermulut besar dan membocorkan keteman-temannya yang lain atau bahkan kepala sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Brakk..

Pintu kelas 2-1 terbuka lebar yang membuat semua siswa dan siswi yang berada didalam kelas itu menampilkan ekspresi terkejut sekaligus heran. Tidak. Mereka terkejut bukan karena orang yang masuk adalah seorang guru killer yang menampilkan senyum manis dengan aegyo gagalnya. Salah besar. Karena Cho Kyuhyun memang bukan seorang guru killer.

Ya. Kyuhyun adalah pelaku yang membuat seluruh murid kelas 2-1 menampilkan ekspresi seperti itu.

Ayolah.. Kyuhyun selama ini tak pernah memasuki kelas, kecuali jika ada suatu hal yang penting yang harus dikerjakan sebagai seorang siswa, seperti Ujian dan semacamnya.

Namun, bahkan sekarang seingat mereka, semua guru sedang mengadakan rapat, sehingga tak mungkin ada Ulangan atau semacamnya. Dan Kyuhyun datang saat ini. Saat jam kosong. Wajar bukan, mereka menampilkan ekspresi semacam itu?

"Apa dia kerasukan?"tanya Donghae kepada Siwon yang masih menatap Kyuhyun heran sekaligus aneh, namun sempat membalas pertanyaan Donghae dengan menggelengkan kepala tanda tak tahu.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki panjangnya ke sebuah bangku dekat jendela yang sedang diduduki seseorang sembari menatap lurus kearah orang tersebut.

"Kau! A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sungmin yang merupakan sesorang tersebut menatap Kyuhyun horor.

"Apa yang ku lakukan disini? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang dilakukan seorang anak Sekolah Dasar sepertimu disini? Kau tak sekolah adik kecil?" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sungmin sembari menunjukkan senyum miringnya.

'Lagi-lagi senyum itu' dengus Sungmin dalam hati.

Ternyata semua murid kini sedang menatap kearah mereka berdua, dan semakin menahan napas saat wajah Kyuhyun sudah semakin dekat dengan Sungmin.

"Aku serius! Kembalilah ke kelasmu."usir Sungmin sembari menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Ini adalah kelasnya Kyuhyun, dan kau sekarang sedang duduk dibangkunya" ucap seorang namja mungil yang sekarang berdiri disamping Kyuhyun sembari bergelayut manja.

"Enyahlah Kim Ryeowook"ujar Kyuhyun sembari melepaskan tangan namja mungil tadi yang ternyata bernama Ryeowook dan berjalan menuju bangku kosong dipojok, berjarak satu bangku dengan tempat Sungmin.

"Tapikan Kyuu~"Ryeowook mendayu dan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Kyuhyun yang merasa Ryeowook ingin mendekatinya lagi, memberikan tatapan tajam pada namja mungil itu yang membuat Ryeowook kembali ketempat duduknya sembari menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Mustahil! Apa yang membuat iblis itu masuk kelas?"tanya Eunhyuk yang dari tadi memperhatikan sembari menatap kearah Kyuhyun yang kini sedang berbicara dengan Donghae dan Siwon.

Sungmin yang merasa heran dengan pertanyaan Eunhyuk tadipun mengalihkan tatapannya ke gadis berGummysmile yang duduk tepat didepannya itu.

"Maksudmu siapa?"tanya Sungmin sembari mengeluarkan Smartphone-nya.

"Tentu saja Kyuhyun! Dia sangat jarang masuk kelas, apalagi saat jam kosong seperti ini"jelas Eunhyuksembari memutar kursinya menghadap Sungmin.

'Oh! Bengal ternyata. Tak heran' gumam Sungmin dalam hati.

"Jarang masuk kelas, tapi tetap naik kelas? Wahh.. Sekolah ini benar-benar aneh"ujar Sungmin sembari memasukkan lagi Smartphonenya ke saku celana.

"Paling tidak, kejeniusannya dapat menutupi kebengalannya. Bahkan dia pernah loncat kelas saat SMP" kali ini, Kim Kibum, namja yang tempat duduknya tepat disamping Sungmin itu berujar sembari menatap kearah mereka.

Sungmin yang merasa tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka kali ini pun mendengarkan dengan baik. Ia telah mengenal Kibum, setidaknya sejak pagi tadi saat ia mulai mendudukkan dirinya ditempat duduk samping namja itu.

"Lalu, apa hubungan namja tadi dengan Kyuhyun?"tanya Sungmin dengan suara kecil, takut didengar oleh orang lain selain mereka bertiga.

"Wahh~ Kau benar-benar tertarik dengan iblis Cho itu ya, min"goda Eunhyuk yang membuat Sungmin menatap kesal kearahnya.

"Namja tadi? Maksudmu Kim Ryeowook?" tanya kibum setelah merasa Sungmin menatap kearahnya lagi, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas.

"Entahlah.. anak itu selalu mengekori Kyuhyun. Dia menyukai Kyuhyun, tapi selalu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh namja tak berperasaan itu. Bhkan menurut gosip yang beredar, Ryeowook menyukai Kyuhyun saat awal masuk sekolah ini" jelas kibum mulai kesal.

"Dia benar-benar keterlaluan!" Sungmin ikut kesal mendengar penjelasan Kibum tadi dan mengarahkan matanya menatap Kyuhyun, hanya beberapa detik sebelum mengalihkannya lagi menghadap Eunhyuk saat Kyuhyun juga menatapnya dengan pandangan menyebalkan 'menurut Sungmin'.

"Oh iya Min hyung, kau bilang akan membiayai diri sendiri untuk sekolah. Lalu, kau akan bekerja dimana untuk mendapatkan uang?" tanya Eunhyuk sembari menancapkan sedotan pada kotak susu strawberry-nya

"Ah iya, kau benar. Aku bahkan belum mencari pekerjaan. Apa di Restoran tempat mu bekerja sedang kekurangan pekerja hyuk-ah?"tanya Sungmin yang dibalas dengan gelengan sok prihatin dari Eunhyuk.

"Kebetulan sekali. Bagaimana kalau ditempat ku bekerja saja? Mereka sedang mencari satu pekerja lagi."tawar Kibum sembari mengambil tablet-nya di tas.

"Kau bekerja? Kau bahkan tak terlihat seperti orang yang benar-benar membutuhkan uang" ujar Sungmin sembari menatap Kibum dari bawah sampai atas.

"Oho.. Kau benar-benar memperhatikan ku ternyata. Aku memang tidak terlalu membutuhkan uang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini adalah hobiku"jelas Kibum yang tatapannya masih mengarah pada layar tipis tabletnya dan mulai mengotak-atik mencari sebuah folder.

"Setuju kalau begitu. Lalu, pekerjaan apa yang kau maksud?"tanya penasaran Sungmin yang sudah mulai bersemangatlagi setelah tadi sempat putus asa. Eunhyuk yang ikut mendengarkanpun menatap Kibum dengan raut penasarannya.

"Bodyguard. Dan yang akan kita jaga nantinya adalah Park Jung Soo. Siswa kelas 3-1"jelas Kibum sembari memperlihatkan sebuah foto dua orang namja berbeda umur di tabletnya kepada Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

"I-ini kan..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai^^ Chapter 2 update nihh..

Makasih yaa~ yang nyempetin Review dichapter sebelumnya :-D

Ceritanya membosankan ? Gk sesuai harapan? Masih pendek?

Mian ne~

Oke deh.. yang sempet baca, RnR yaa~

Review sangat berarti buat kelanjutan ff ini kedepannya :-D

 **FB:** Kyunie Karateka JoyersElf

 **Twitter:** Fikha_JoyerElf

 **_Fika137_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Grievance**

KyuMin

All Super Junior Couple (KangTeuk, HaeHyuk, HanChul, Sibum, YeWook)

.

 **Disclaimer :** KyuMin milik orang tua mereka dan Fika hanya meminjam nama mereka. Tapi, ff ini murni milik Fika :-D

.

 **Warning :** Newbie! Typo(s)! YAOI! AU, OC, Pasaran, alurnya maksa, dapat menimbulkan efek samping bagi pembaca

.

 **Genre :** Crime, Romance, Other *Lihat sendiri nanti

.

 **Rate :** T *Untuk saat ini

.

 _Happy Reading^^_

 ** _Chapter 3_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kalian tak membunuhku?" sosok yang mengajukan pertanyaan tadi menatap garang wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat samar karena hanya diterangi secercah cahaya bulan yang masuk melewati pentilasi kecil ruangan tertutup itu.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok itu dan membungkukkan badannya meletakkan sepiring makanan disamping sosok itu. "Bukan tidak, tapi belum saatnya" ujarnya setelah sebelumnya menegakkan badannya kembali. "Nikmati dulu hidup singkatmu, sebelum isi perutmu ku keluarkan semua, Kim Jaejoong-ssi" lanjutnya sembari membalikkan badannya berniat pergi.

"Kalian tak mengerti apapun!" teriak sosok yang ternyata seorang namja paruh baya bernama Jaejoong itu tak terdengar keras karena kondisinya yang lemah dimana kedua kakinya dirantai dengan pakaian kumuh dan wajah yang kusut-dekil- sedangkan kedua tangannya dibiarkan bebas.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan membalikkan badannya "Ahh.. Lalu kenapa kau tak membuat kami mengerti?" tanyanya sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Hening sejenak sebelum Jaejoong mulai mengeluarkan suaranya "Menteri keuangan _Go Dae Hwang_ keparat itu mengancam akan mengambil paksa dan menjadikan anakku sebagai pemuas nafsunya jika aku tak melaksanakan perintahnya" Kyuhyun yang mendengarnyapun menatap remeh Jaejoong.

"Dengan menyembunyikan fakta dari kasus kematian orangtua kami?"tanya Kyuhyun membuang muka. Melihatnya, Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

Drrtt Drrtt..

"Nde, Kangin hyung" Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu berputar-diruang tersembunyi- itu setelah menerima panggilan dari Kangin.

 _Dua tahun yang lalu, tepatnya saat GodEyes memulai aksinya, sepenjuru Seoul heboh dengan berita menghilangnya Kepala kepolisian Kim Jaejoong. Dimeja kerjanya hanya ditemukan selembar kertas yang bergambarkan mata dengan tinta merah yang diduga merupakan darah dari Kim Jaejoong itu sendiri. Hingga kini, Kepala kepolisian Kim Jaejoong diduga telah mati dibunuh oleh sekelompok pembunuh 'bayaran' 'GodEyes'._

"Apa sekarang kau baik-baik saja, nak?" Jaejoong bertanya pada keheningan ruangan itu, bulir-bulir air mata yang perlahan jatuh itu membasahi pipi kotornya, kepalanya menunduk terlihat penuh penyesalan.

 **~oOo~**

"Eoh? _Kang_ ahjussi. Apa kabar? Bagaimana liburanmu?" Kang Min Ho, pria paruh baya yang mendengar sapaan Kyuhyun itupun tersenyum saat melihat Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati mereka. Ya semuanya kini sedang berkumpul diruang santai menunggu Kyuhyun sebelum membicarakan rencana mereka.

Kang Min Ho sendiri merupakan adik dari ibu Kangin yang otomatis juga merupakan paman dari Kangin sendiri. Selama ini, Kang Min Ho lah yang mengurus enam namja itu. Mengajarkan kepada mereka apa dan bagaimana cara membalas sebuah dendam. Saat mengetahui kasus kematian tragis dari orangtua enam namja itu, Kang Min Ho mulai melatih mereka seperti halnya dalam pelatihan militer, walau pada saat itu umur mereka masih terbilang kecil-sangat malah-.

"Ahujussi dengar, Presiden juga ikut terlibat. Lalu, apa rencana kalian?" Kang Min Ho menatap Kangin sembari menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran sofa.

Kangin yang merasa ditatap pun berdehem sebelum menjawab "Kami berencana ingin membunuh Menteri _Go_ dulu, baru setelahnya Presiden" lima namja sisanya menganggukkan kepala menyetujui ucapan Kangin.

Hening sejenak. Entah tadi salah lihat atau semacamnya, namun Kyuhyun sempat menyadari perubahan raut muka Kang Min Ho."Sebaiknya, jangan terburu-buru membunuh _Go Dae Hwang_ , karena jika Presiden mendengar berita kematian Menteri _Go_ , maka ia akan semakin memperketat penjagaannya." Enam namja yang mendengarnya pun terdiam membenarkan perkataan Kang ahjussi dalam hati.

"Lalu, apa rencanamu, ahjussi?" Donghae bertanya sembari menopang dagunya menghadap Kang MinHo.

"Teror hingga bunuh diri" mendengarnya, enam namja tersebut menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya membentuk seringaian. Terkecuali Kyuhyun, namja itu kini sedang terdiam memikirkan sesuatu.

 **~oOo~**

"Jangan coba-coba menyentuhku menggunakan tangan kotormu, _brengsek_ " umpatan kasar tapi terdengar datar itu terdengar dari namja cantik yang menggunakan seragam sekolah dengan tas ransel hitam dipinggungnya. Namja cantik itu menatap jijik seorang namja paruh baya yang sedang mencoba mengelus pipi bersihnya.

"Ayolah _Chullie_ sayang.. bahkan ini sudah memasuki tahun kedua sejak kau tinggal bersamaku" ujar namja paruh baya itu dengan pandangan mesumnya menatap namja cantik yang ternyata bernama Heechul itu.

"Cih! Perkataanmu seolah-olah menunjukkan jika aku yang merengek ingin tinggal dirumah sialmu ini" Heechul berucap jijik sembari melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu coklat yang terletak tepat disamping tangga menuju lantai dua.

"Mulutmu benar-benar berbisa, sayang" pria paruhbaya itu membalikkan badannya mengahadap Heechul yang kini hendak membuka pintu kamarnya. "Kau kira dimana lagi kau akan tinggal selain dirumah mewahku ini huh? Bahkan _Kim Jaejoong_ sendiri yang menjualmu padaku" lanjutnya sembari menampilkan smirk menjijikkan diwajah keriputnya.

"Tua bangka pembohong kau _Go Dae Hwang_! Appa-ku tak akan pernah melakukan hal bejat yang kau katakan!"

Brak..

Heechul menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar menyisakan wajah keriput Go Dae Hwang yang menatapnya kesal.

Drrtt Drrtt..

Tangan kanannya yang juga kerput meraih smartphone yang bergetar dibalik jas kantornya. "Ya? Club biasa? 30 menit lagi aku akan disana." Ucapnya sembari melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu besar.

Sedangkan dibalik pintu kamar berwarna coklat tua itu Heechul terlihat bersandar dengan muka memerah menahan emosi " _Sial_! Aku akan membunuh kalian semua, GodEyes brengsek!"

 **~oOo~**

Kyuhyun menyesap jus jeruk yang terlihat hanya mengisi setengah dari gelas mewah itu. Sekilas mungkin tak ada yang akan mengenalinya karena sekarang ia tengah melakukan penyamaran dengan mengenakan masker hitam dan topi serta hodie biru gelap yang melekat rapi ditubuhnya. Mengingat sekarang Kyuhyun sedang berada disalah satu club malam elit, tentu ia harus melakukan sedikit manipulasi mengenai identitasnya kan.

Ditambah lagi, saat ini Kyuhyun sedang mengikuti seorang pria paruh baya yang telah dianggapnya sebagai paman sendiri.

Kyuhyun tak melepaskan sedikitpun tatapannya dari Kang Min Ho yang terlihat sedang duduk di sofa panjang dengan beberapa wanita penghibur.

Kyuhyun tak tau dan bahkan tak mengerti mengapa ia sampai sejauh dan senekat ini mengikuti pria paruh baya itu. Yang jelas sekarang, ia sedang melakukan seperti apa yang kata hatinya katakan padanya.

10 menit berlalu saat pria paruh baya itu semakin panas dengan cumbuannya, hingga Kyuhyun melihat seorang pria paruh baya lain yang wajahnya telah dihapalnya diluar kepala. Go Dae Hwang. Orang yang sampai saat ini membuatnya muak hanya dengan mendengar namanya saja, dan sekarang ia dibuat heran karena Go Dae Hwang terlihat duduk didekat Kang Min Ho setelah sebelumnya mengusir wanita-wanita yang sudah hampir telanjang tadi.

Kyuhyun jadi gelisah sendiri, karena tak dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka ditengah kebisingan club malam ini.

Ditengah kegelisahannya, ia melihat seorang pelayan laki-laki yang baru saja kembali setelah mengantarkan berbotol-botol minuman keras untuk dua orang pria paruh baya tadi. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah pelayan tadi saat sedang melewatinya.

"Apa yang tadi kau dengarkan dari mereka?"tanya Kyuhyun tanpa basa-basi. Cukup lama dari waktu yang diperkirakan olehnya, namun ia tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari pelayan yang kini menatapnya heran.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya. "Katakan apa yang kau dengar dari mereka" ucapnya sekali lagi.

Pelayan tadi menatap kaget kearah uang yang berada ditangan Kyuhyun "Maksud anda- maksudku- mereka?" ucapnya tak jelas. Sebenarnya ia cukup tergiur dengan uang yang berada ditangan Kyuhyun yang jumlahnya tak bisa dikatakan sedikit untuk seorang pelayan club sepertinya, namun perkataan ambigu Kyuhyun juga tak dapat dimengertinya.

"Mereka. Dua orang itu"balas Kyuhyun dengan menunjuk meja tadi dengan dagunya. Pelayan tadi mengarahkan pandangannya pada arah yang dituju Kyuhyun.

"Ah~ mereka?"tanya pelayan itu yang sebenarnya tak membutuhkan jawaban. "Tak jelas, aku hanya mendengar -'Kau membiarkan mereka membunuhku? Kau gila?!'- dari pria yang wajahnya lebih –maaf- jelek."ucapnya dengan suara yang dipelankan namun masih dapat didengar oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertegun, dan terlihat berpikir setelahnya. Merasa uang tadi tak berpindah ketangannya, pelayan tadi dengan sengaja berdehem keras, namun mampu mengembalikan fokus Kyuhyun. "Itu sudah cukup"ucap Kyuhyun sembari memberikan uang ditangannya tadi dan bergegas pergi dengan pikiran serta kemungkinan-kemungkinan janggal yang berkecamuk dibenaknya.

 **~oOo~**

"Leeteuk hyung, ini Lee Sungmin murid baru dikelas 2-1"

"Leeteuk? Bukankah kemarin kau mengatakan bahwa namanya adalah Park Jungsoo?" Sungmin berbisik ditelinga Kibum yang mengenalkannya tadi. Leeteuk yang mendengar bisikan Sungmin yang –sedikit- keras itupun terkekeh kecil.

"Aku memang Park Jungsoo, Sungmin-ah. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Leeteuk ditempat umum seperti ini. Aku benar-benar tak nyaman memakai nama asliku" jelas Leeteuk akrab sembari tersenyum. Sungmin yang melihat Leeteuk tersenyumpun, membalas dengan senyuman yang memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya dan sangat terlihat cocok diwajah manisnya.

Sungmin menggeser posisinya saat ini yang sedang membelakangi pintu kelas 3-1 dan memberikan ruang untuk dilewati seorang namja cantik yang tadi sempat mencolek pundaknya karena menghalangi jalan.

"Jadi, kapan aku mulai bekerja, Leeteuk hyung?" tanya Sungmin kelewat antusias yang lagi-lagi membuat Leeteuk dan bahkan Kibum pun ikut terkekeh gemas.

"Sekarang. Jika kau mau"

"Tsk. Tingkahmu benar-benar berbeda saat melihat foto Leeteuk hyung kemarin" kali ini Kibum berucap dengan menampilkan raut pura-pura kesal yang membuat Sungmin menggigit bibirnya salah tingkah.

"A-aku kan hanya-sedikit- tak percaya kalau yang akan ku jaga adalah anak dari seorang Presiden" ucap Sungmin terbata yang membuat Kibum menatapnya gemas dan ingin melayangkan jitakan manis dikepala Sungmin sebelum mendengar keributan yang berasal dari arah belakang punggung Leeteuk.

"Ini baru istirahat pertama, Tan Hankyung. Dan kau telah berhasil membuat mood ku bertambah buruk. Menyingkirlah!" Heechul menatap Hangeng yang sedang menghadangnya dengan tatapan bosan.

"Oho... Lihatlah sekarang siapa yang sedang mencari perhatian" ucap Hangeng menampilkan seringaiannya. "Koridor ini bahkan sangat luas, Kim Heechul. Jika kau ingin lewat, silahkan pindah kesisi lain" lanjutnya dengan menunjukkan tatapan remehnya.

Kangin yang melihat pertengkaran kecil yang bahkan sering terjadi itupun memutar bola matanya bosan.

Karena merasa berdebat dengan Hangeng tak akan ada habisnya, Heechul memilih melanjutkan langkahnya melewati sisi kiri Hangeng menuju ke arah kantin.

Sementara didepan pintu kelas 3-1 Sungmin tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi penasarannya dan menatap Leeteuk dengan pandangan bertanya. "Itu sudah biasa, Sungmin-ah. Mereka akan berdebat hanya karena masalah sepele. Sudahlah, ayo kita ke kantin" Leeteuk memasukkan tangan kanannya ke saku celana dan berbalik berniat menuju kantin, namun langkahnya terpaksa harus diurungkan saat tak sengaja menabrak dada bidang seseorang.

"Tsk. Menyingkirlah ketua kelas" ucap Kangin -pemilik dada bidang tadi- sembari mendorong kasar Leeteuk kearah samping dengan tangan besarnya yang membuat badan Leeteuk yang memang lebih kecil darinya terhuyung.

"Yak Sunbae! Kau benar-benar kasar" Sungmin yang memang tak tahu situasi pun beranjak membantu Leeteuk agar tak benar-benar terjatuh. Kangin yang mendengar ucapan Sungmin tadipun hanya menatap sekilas kearahnya sebelum berlalu memasuki kelas.

 **~oOo~**

Kantin merupakan tujuan utama para siswa-siswi setelah berjam-jam duduk dikursi kayu keras dan bergelut dengan pelajaran-pelajaran yang memerintahkan otak mereka untuk tetap berpikir.

"Aku benar-benar benci tempat ini" ucap Kyuhyun ditengah suasan kantin yang ribut, tiga namja lain yang mendengar ucapannya tadipun memutar bola mata mereka serempak.

"Ah! Disana ada tempat kosong" teriak Donghae antusias seakan menemukan se'peti' harta karun yang sudah bertahun-bertahun dicari.

Mereka memang sekolah seperti kebanyakan anak-anak lain, tak ada kekuasaan, tak ada senioritas, mereka benar-benar melakukan peran masing-masing dengan sangat baik.

Kyuhyun, Donghae, Yesung, dan Siwon merebahkan pantat mereka dibangku panjang kantin dan meletakkan sepiring makanan dan sebotol minuman diatas meja. Terlihat Siwon mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sesuatu.

"Mana Kim Ryeowook, Kyu? Tumben sekali tak mengganggumu" Siwon mengucapkannya sembari membuka tutup botol minumannya. Kyuhyun yang ditanya terlihat tak peduli sembari menyumpitkan jjangmyun nya.

Sementara di bangku sebelah terlihat Eunhyuk tengah meminum banana milk-nya. "OPPA" teriak seorang gadis dengan lekuk tubuh yang terlihat jelas dari balik seragam sekolah ketatnya, dadanya yang terlihat sangat berisi dan rok mini-nya yang sangat minim menambah kesan seksi saat melihatnya.

"Hai sayang, kau membawakan bekal untukku kan?" Eunhyuk bertanya sembari menampilkan senyumnya yang memperlihatkan gusi indahnya.

"Tentu saja oppa. Bukankah aku terlihat seperti calon istri impian?"Gadis itu meletakkan kotak makanan berwarna biru langitnya keatas meja panjang kantin itu dan membuka tutupnya. "Dengan bahan utama pisang lagi? Wahh.. Gomawo _Hyorin baby_ ~" Eunhyuk membelai rambut coklat ikal gadis yang ternyata bernama Hyorin itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya berniat mengecup pipi chubby Hyorin.

"Lihat siapa disini. Kelamin berjalan yang sedang beraksi, eoh?" suara itu berasal dari belakang badan Hyorin. Disana terlihat Donghae melangkahkan kakinya mendekati meja Eunhyuk dan Hyorin. "Tsk! Kau selalu mengganggu, _Lee Donghae-ssi_. Kau benar-benar menyukaiku ya"pertanyaan yang diutarakan dengan nada pernyataan itu dilayangkan Eunhyuk kepada Donghae sembari mulai memakan bekal yang dibawakan Hyorin tadi –urung mencium pipi Hyorin- dengan wajah sebal.

Donghae yang mendengar pernyataan Eunhyuk tadipun hanya membalasnya dengan senyum meremehkan, namun tak berniat menjawabnya "Oh! Ternyata mangsa mu kali ini _Hyorin-ssi_? Wahh.. Kau pintar juga memilih mangsa, dia adalah putri kepala rumah sakit, benar?" Donghae melangkahkan kakinya menduduki kursi panjang dihadapan Eunhyuk dan Hyorin "Maksudmu apa oppa? Kau jangan mengganggu hubungan kami. Pergilah" Hyorin yang merasa kesal dengan ocehan Donghae sejak tadipun akhirnya angkat suara.

"Yak _Donghae-ya_. Kembali dan makanlah. Jangan memulai perkelahian dengan playboy kekurangan gizi itu"Yesung dari meja sebelah mengatakannya tanpa melihat Donghae. Eunhyuk yang mendengar perkataan tadi pun sempat menghentikan makannya berniat ingin protes, namun diurungkan saat matanya menangkap tiga sosok namja yang dikenalnya.

"Hyung! Disini!"suara cempreng khasnya memenuhi kantin. Tiga orang yang menjadi penyebab teriakan Eunhyuk tadipun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati meja Eunhyuk.

"Waw.. Kelamin berjalan seperti mu memiliki teman ternyata"Donghae mengatakannya dengan ekspresi pura-pura kagum. "Cukup manis, kau tak berniat menjadikannya korbanmu kan, _Eunhyuk-ssi_?"Donghae melanjutkan sembari mengarahkan tatapannya kearah Sungmin.

"Menurutmu?" Eunhyuk yang merasa muak dengan semua perkataan Donghae pun mencoba meladininya.

"Oh Ayolah, Gigolo seperti mu benar-benar tak pant.."

BRAKK

"Ya! Kau benar-benar sudah keterlaluan. Aku memang tidak mengerti dengan semua perkataan yang keluar dari mulutmu yang seperti ikan itu, tapi aku tau siapa yang kau katakan Gigolo disini. Cih! Sialan! Kau berani menghina sepupuku hah?!" Suara gebrakan meja tadi berasal dari tangan mungil Sungmin yang dilanjutkan dengan kalimat panjangnya yang diarahkan ke Donghae.

Semua siswa-siswi dikantin yang mendengar suara keras itu menganga dengan bentakkan Sungmin. Tak menyangka saja, wajah namja itu benar-benar menipu.

"Hey, Min. Sejak kapan kita bersepupu?"

"Diamlah, monyet"

"Wahh.. Kelinci manis sepertimu benar-benar 'ganas' ternyata"Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya tak terlalu ambil pusing dengan kejadian sekitarnya terlihat mulai melangkahkan kakinya saat mendengar suara familiar milik Sungmin tadi. Seringaian mulai tergambar diwajah tampannya.

Sungmin yang juga melihat kehadiran Kyuhyun didekatnya pun mengulas senyum misteriusnya, terlihat seperti meremehkan. "Hey, Vampire. Kau jangan ikut campur. Aku memegang rahasia terbesarmu, ingat?"

"Rahasia terbesarku? Maksudmu, rahasia terbesar kita?"ucap Kyuhyun sembari masih melangkahkan kakinya kearah Sungmin yang ekspresinya berganti menjadi bingung.

"Bukan kita, tapi kau! Kemarin diatap-"

"Ah~ Diatap? Maksudmu, saat kita berciuman? Atau saat kau menikmati ciuman kita?"ucap Kyuhyun yang membuat Eunhyuk dan Kibum mengarahkan pandangannya ke Sungmin dengan raut tak percaya. Dan sepertinya Kyuhyun benar-benar berhasil dengan kebohongan yang dibuatnya.

"A-ap.. Sial! Kalian jangan mempercayai perkataan yang keluar dari mulut bodohnya!"sangkal Sungmin dengan ekspresi meyakinkan sekaligus panik yang dipadukan dan malah terlihat sebagai ekspresi –pura-pura- meyakinkan menurut orang lain. "Aish! Dia membawa pistol. Aku akan membuktikannya jika kalian tak percaya"lanjutnya dengan maju kearah Kyuhyun dan meraba-raba almamater serta kantung kyuhyun untuk mencari barang bukti yang dijanjikan.

"Wow.. apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku malah melihat seperti kau sedang ingin berbuat mesum _Sungmin-ssi_?"Siwon mengatakannya dengan nada merendahkan -setelah sebelumnya sempat melihat tag name Sungmin- yang membuat Sungmin menghentikan aksinya.

"Sial! Kau menyembuny- Ya!"ucapan Sungmin terpotong saat Kyuhyun menarik lengannya meninggalkan kantin.

"Apa tadi?"itu pertanyaan Leeteuk yang tak mengerti apa-apa. Sebenarnya bukan hanya dia, yang lain bahkan semua orang di kantin ini tak mengerti apa masalah antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

 **~oOo~**

"Masuk"ucapan itu tak terdengar seperti perintah bagi Sungmin, jadi dia tetap pada posisinya disamping mobil BMW yang entahlah mungkin milik Kyuhyun.

"Masuk"sekali lagi Kyuhyun mengatakannya tanpa nada yang membuat Sungmin merasa risih mendengar satu kata yang sama.

"Tidak mau"balas Sungmin sembari membalikkan badan ingin pergi dari parkiran, namun diurungkan karena Kyuhyun membalik kembali badannya dan memasukkan paksa badan sedikit berisinya ke dalam mobil.

"Sial! Buka _Kyuhyun_! Ini belum jam pulang!"Sungmin mengatakannya sembari mencoba membuka pintu mobil yang sudah dikunci oleh Kyuhyun yang sekarang berada dibangku pengemudi.

"Diam"satu kata itu diucapkan Kyuhyun sembari mulai menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan halaman sekolah.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana keparat?!"tanya Sungmin dengan segala kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk dikepalanya. "Jangan bilang kau mau membunuhku."terka Sungmin dengan wajah pucat melirik kearah Kyuhyun takut.

Kyuhyun terlihat melirik sedikit "Kita lihat saja nanti"ucapnya dengan menambahkan smirk andalannya, namun raut wajahnya berubah saat melihat dua orang pria paruh baya dengan pakaian formal tepatnya orang yang telah dianggapnya paman -Kang Min Ho- dan Go Dae Hwang terlihat memasuki sebuah rumah makan tradisional.

Kyuhyun harus mengetahui apa hubungan mereka hari ini, jadi ia memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman rumah makan tersebut.

"Rumah makan? Kau ingin mengajakku kencan keparat?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

Wahh.. Long time no see~ Udh setahun yaa? Maaf banget. Fika bener-bener minta maaf ya.

Fika sibuk nyiapin UN ples persiapan masuk universitas. Sebenernya ini bukan satu-satunya alasan, Laptop fika juga baru diperbaiki. Chapter ini udh jadi kok september 2015, cuma ada sedikit perombakan, ditambah file nya di Laptop yang sialnya lupa di pindah ke flashdisk. Dan yang paling sialnya lagi semua dataku hilang setelah Laptopnya diperbaiki, jadi musti ngetik lagi dari awal.

Maaf. Maaf. Maaf ne~ Sebagai gantinya Fika udh buat ff oneshoot ples special KyuMin Day 13 Juli besok.

Sekali lagi Maaf~

Oh iya, di chapter sebelumnya ada typo yang parah banget, dimana disana fika nulis eunhyuk sebegai 'gadis' padahal kan ini bukan GS. Maaf~ T_T

Pasti pada lupa ya sama chapter-chapter sebelumnya~

Tapi kalau sempat baca, bolehkan fika minta review nya? :)

 **~Fika137~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Grievance**

KyuMin

All Super Junior Couple (KangTeuk, HaeHyuk, HanChul, Sibum, YeWook)

.

 **Disclaimer** : KyuMin milik orang tua mereka dan Fika hanya meminjam nama mereka. Tapi, ff ini murni milik Fika :-D

.

 **Warning** : Newbie! Typo(s)! YAOI! AU, OC, Pasaran, alurnya maksa

.

 **Genre** : Crime, Romance, Other *Lihat sendiri nanti

.

 **Rate** : T

.

 _Happy Reading^^_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Aish_ sial! Sebenarnya kemana iblis itu membawa Sungmin." Umpatan tak henti-hentinya keluar dari mulut Eunhyuk sedari tadi saat lagi-lagi mendengar suara operator dari ponsel yang , Eunhyuk sedari tadi berusaha menghubungi Sungmin yang tak kunjung muncul hingga saat ini.

"Kerja apanya! Kalau hari pertama kabur seperti ini," tatapannya beralih ke Kibum dan Leeteuk bergantian. "Bagaimana ini _sunbae_ , anak itu tak menjawab panggilanku" ucapnya dengan wajah nistanya. Sumpah serapah sudah tersusun dikepalanya yang sepertinya akan dikeluarkan saat melihat badan berisi Sungmin nanti.

Sialan! Seenaknya saja meninggalkannya disini dengan seorang anak presiden yang selama bersekolah disini benar-benar dijauhinya. Ayolah, dia tak ingin berurusan dengan apapun mengenai pejabat-pejabat negara. Bukan bermaksud apa-apa, hanya saja dia hanya orang biasa yang berusaha luar biasa dengan mendekati gadis-gadis ber-uang. Oke, jangan mengatakannya _matre_ atau sejenisnya, ia hanya melakukannya agar sedikit terpandang dan tak menjadi bahan _bullying_ anak-anak konglomerat disini. Ini memang bukan drama, tapi sekolah-sekolah seperti itu memang ada, bukan hanya pada sekolahnya saja.

Beralih lagi ke Leeteuk, entah Eunhyuk harus mengatakan alasan apa lagi agar tak berurusan dengannya, pasalnya jika sudah berurusan seperti ini banyak sekali kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk dikepala batunya, bagaimana jika sedang berdiri bersamanya seperti ini tiba-tiba ada peluru yang entah dari mana meluncur mengenai kepala anak presiden ini, bagaimana jika ada penculik yang tiba-tiba menculik anak presiden ini, dan bagaimana-bagaimana lainnya mengingat begitu terancamnya kehidupan keluarga presiden. Dan tentu saja Eunhyuk yang sedang bersamanya seperti ini tak luput dari kecurigaan kan, jika memang kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu terjadi.

"Tak apa. Lagipula ini masih dilingkungan sekolah. Nanti saat ia sudah di rumah, katakan saja agar menghubungi Kibum" setelah mengatakannya Leeteuk melirik sekilas kearah jam tangannya dan berpamit untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

 **~oOo~**

Kyuhyun harus mengetahui apa hubungan mereka hari ini, jadi ia memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman rumah makan tersebut. Agak tersembunyi disamping mobil truk yang terpakir disana. Truk itu milik pemilik Rumah makan tradisional ini dan Kyuhyun mengenalnya, sangat mengenal malah. Shin Dong _ahjussi_ , pria paruh baya yang telah mengabdi pada ayahnya selama hidupnya. Bahkan saat kedua orang tuanya meninggal pria paruh baya yang baik hati itu menawarkan diri untuk merawatnya, namun dibantah oleh Kang _ahjussi_ yang sekarang menjadi orang yang dicurigainya.

"Rumah makan? Kau ingin mengajakku kencan keparat?!" itu ucapan bernada tinggi dari Sungmin saat melihat Kyuhyun membuka _seatbelt_ -nya.

"Diam. Dan ikut aku keluar, aku akan mentraktirmu" balas Kyuhyun tenang. Melihat Kyuhyun yang telah keluar, Sungmin pun mengikuti. Ayolah dia adalah orang yang tak akan menyia-nyiakan sesuatu yang gratis. Meski didalam pikirannya muncul kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi padanya, namun ditepisnya dulu mengingat tadi ia tak sempat makan dikantin sekolah.

Kyuhyun menggeser pintu, mengedarkan pandangan dan melangkah mendekat saat melihat orang yang dicarinya dengan Sungmin yang tetap mengekori.

"Shin _Ahjussi_ " panggil Kyuhyun pada pria paruh baya yang baru saja keluar dari salah satu pintu di Rumah makan tersebut. "Oh? K-" Shin _ahjuss_ i tak melanjutkan balasan sapaannya saat melihat isyarat 'diam' dari Kyuhyun.

Melangkah agar lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun dan pemuda manis yang tak ia ketahui namanya itu. "Ada apa? Tadi juga aku melihat _Kang Minho_ bersama Menteri _Go_ , jangan bilang kau mengikuti mereka?" tanya Shin _ahjussi_ dengan suara yang serupa bisikan, namun masih dapat didengar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Iya. Aku mengikuti mereka, bisa aku meminta bantuan _ahjussi_?" Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan wajah memelas yang baru kali ini dilihat oleh Sungmin, yang membuat beberapa pertanyaan berkeliaran dikepalanya.

"Apapun. Katakanlah, kau tau kan aku akan selalu berpihak padamu" ucap Shin _ahjussi_ tanpa ada kebohongan sedikitpun dari matanya. Kyuhyun melirik sedikit kearah Sungmin, kemudian membisikkan rencananya ketelinga Shin _ahjuss_ i dengan suara sekecil mungkin agar tak terdengar oleh Sungmin yang berada disamping kanannya.

"Baiklah. Kebetulan juga aku masih menyimpan alat itu. Kau masuklah ke ruangan disana, itu tepat disamping ruangan K _ang Minho_." Shin ahjussi mengatakannya sembari mengarahkan Kyuhyun ke sebuah ruangan. "Ah iya _ahjussi_. Bawakan beberapa makanan juga"

Kyuhyun menggeser pintu ruangan itu dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya bergerak merogoh kantung celananya mengambil ponsel.

"Hey," Sungmin duduk dilantai yang dilapisi bantal dengan meja panjang didepannya. Kyuhyun hanya membalas sapaan Sungmin tadi dengan gumaman singkat dan masih sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya, kali ini terlihat _earphone_ yang bertengger di kedua telinganya.

"Sebenarnya apa niatmu kesini? Kau tak berniat menyogok lalu kemudian menculikku kan? Asal kau tahu, aku bukan dari keluarga berada, jad-"

"Tsk! Diamlah. Peranmu hanya menghabiskan makanan itu, lalu setelah itu kau ku antar pulang" Kyuhyun mengatakannya saat melihat beberapa pelayan membawakan berbagai jenis makanan, kemudian kembali fokus dengan ponselnya.

Sungmin meringis, ia tak percaya dengan orang ini. Masih jelas diingatannya saat Kyuhyun berbisik dengan pria tambun didepan tadi yang menimbulkan pemikiran apakah pria ini akan bekerja sama dengan pemilik rumah makan tadi untuk menculiknya?

"Aku tak akan menculikmu. Aku hanya punya urusan yang tak perlu kau tahu disini, jadi makanlah" ucap Kyuhyun saat melihat tatapan curiga Sungmin kearahnya, ia sudah menduka pemikiran pasaran seperti ini akan keluar dari kepala bodoh pria manis didepannya. Diakuinya Sungmin memang manis, tapi galak dan sama sekali bukan tipenya.

Kyuhyun memfokuskan pendengarannya saat mendengar suara seorang pria paruh baya yang dikenalnya sebagai suara Kang _ahjussi_ yang memulai percakapan diseberang earphonenya.

" _Hanya sementara, tenanglah"_

" _Sebenarnya apa alasamu tiba-tiba mengubah rencana seperti ini hah?!"_

" _Sudah ku katakan ini hanya sementara. Teror lebih baik daripada kau mendapati mereka tiba-tiba muncul di rumahmu lalu mencabik-cabik wajahmu."_

" _Kau mengatakan mereka mencurigai Presiden juga, sejauh itu rencana kita sudah lancar. Kenapa mereka mengalihkan penyerangan padaku?"_

" _Mengalihkan apanya, sejak awal mereka sudah berniat membunuhmu sebelum Presiden itu. Kau tenang saja, aku akan menjadikan Presiden sebagai kambing hitam."_

" _Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan pada teror-teror itu?"_

" _Kau hanya tinggal membuang setiap paket mencurigakan yang datang padamu dan perketat pengawasan terhadapmu"_

" _Sesederhana itu dan ku harap kau cepat-cepat melaksanakan tugasmu. Aku ingin cepat-cepat menguasai penemuan gila orang tua anak-anak ingusan itu. Aku tak dapat membayangkan begitu besarnya keuntungan yang kita dapatkan dengan penemuan itu"_

" _Penemuan itu berada di rumah Kyuhyun, dan anak itu sama sekali tak tahu tentang penemuan ini, sedangkan menurutku anak itulah tempat kunci ruangannya"_

" _Sial! Kalau seperti ini, sampai kapan aku harus menunggu hah?! Mereka bisa saja lebih dulu membunuhku"_

" _Besok aku akan membuat alasan agar dapat masuk ke rumah Kyuhyun, jika berhasil aku dan orang-orangku akan mencari kuncinya"_

Sungmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun sejak tadi, dahinya mengerut bingung saat melihat wajah pucat pria itu semakin pucat dengan peluh membanjiri, kedua tangan Kyuhyun terlihat menggenggam erat ponsel ditangannya dan matanya memandang meja dengan tatapan kosong. Mungkin Sungmin berpikir, Kyuhyun sedang bernostalgia saat mendengar lagu dari earphonenya. Ya, setidaknya begitulah pikiran Sungmin.

"Hey! Ada apa denganmu? Aneh sekali." Sapaan dengan nada agak tinggi itu berhasil menghilangkan fokus Kyuhyun yang kemudian menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan datar, tapi masih terlihat kosong.

"Sudah selesai? Ayo kuantar pulang" heran. Tentu saja Sungmin heran, baru saja Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan nada lembut. Hell! Apa orang ini baru saja kerasukan?

Sungmin hanya mengangguk saja dan masih dengan tatapan bingungnya mengikuti Kyuhyun yang berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan ini.

 **~oOo~**

Sungmin adalah tipe orang yang tak menyukai kesunyian, dan benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan pria disampingnya ini yang sedari tadi sibuk, mungkin sedang konsentrasi saat menyetir? Tapi ayolah, jika tak ingin mengajaknya berbicara, adu argumen atau sejenisnya, paling tidak ia harus menyalakan radionya agar suasana tak sesepi ini.

Drrtt Drrtt

Getaran ponsel Sungmin memecahkan kesunyian, diraihnya ponselnya yang baru disadarinya sejak tadi tertinggal di mobil itu, paling tidak ada sesuatu yang mengalihkan kebosanannya.

"Hal- Ashh sial!" sapaan tadi berubah menjadi umpatan saat penelpon diseberang sana membanjirinya dengan ocehan bernada tinggi, Kyuhyun yang berada disamping menoleh sejenak dan kemudian kembali menatap jalanan. Sungmin Berdo'a dalam hati, semoga tiba-tiba saja sahabatnya diseberang sana tersedak sesuatu, atau apapun sejenisnya yang dapat membuat suaranya hilang sejenak.

" _Hyuk_ , tenang.. Bicaranya pelan-pelan saja, aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan" dan kemudian terdengar sumpah serapah dari seberang sana yang membuatnya meringis kecil.

"Baiklah. bicaranya nanti saja, sebentar lagi aku sampai rumah" bukan rumah sebenarnya, hanya apartemen sederhana, tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah rumah. Yahh setidaknya sama-sama merupakan tempat tinggal. Sungmin mematikan ponselnya saat mendengar nada tanda putusnya panggilan.

"Kau. Apa hubunganmu dengan _Park Jung Soo_?" Kyuhyun mengatakannya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan raya

Sungmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun, sekedar memastikan kalau orang ini sedang bertanya padanya bukan dengan telepon. "Hubungan? Hubungan apa maksudmu? Dan apa urusanmu?" sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin keluar dari mulut kecil Sungmin, namun entah mengapa setiap melihat wajah orang disampingnya ini perkataan dengan nada sinis selalu ingin keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tak ada. Hanya bertanya" bukan apa-apa semenjak tadi Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kata-kata dengan nada lembut, dia hanya tak sadar saja dengan nada bicaranya karena masih dipenuhi oleh percakapan-percakapan yang didengarnya tadi.

"Ini benar-benar kau kan? Oh oke baiklah, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku bodyguard-nya mulai hari ini." Mengernyit sedikit saat menyadari sesuatu, "Oh astaga! Ini hari pertamaku. Bagaimana ini. Ini gara-gara kau Cho Kyuhyun! Astaga.. aku har-"

"Turun" ocehan Sungmin terputus oleh suara Kyuhyun.

"Turun. Ini daerah tempat apartemenmu kan? Aku tak tau dimana letak apartemenmu"

Sungmin memandang sekitar, benar hanya tinggal berjalan beberapa langkah saja, apartemen sederhananya berjarak dua rumah dari sini. "Baiklah aku turun. Terima kasih"

Tak ada balasan seperti 'sama-sama', atau setidaknya gumaman kecil. Kyuhyun justru langsung melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Sial! Menyesal sekali rasanya berurusan dengan orang seperti itu.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pintu apartemen, melirik kiri kanan sejenak menghindari kehadiran sahabatnya itu. Ia belum siap mendengar protesan Eunhyuk.

"Lee Sungmin"

Panggilan itu sukses menghentikan langkah Sungmin yang hendak memasuki kamarnya, menghadap belakang, terlihat Eunhyuk yang sedang berdiri menatapnya penuh selidik dengan kedua tangannya yang dilipat didepan dada. Ayolah, sekarang mereka malah terlihat seperti Ibu yang memergoki anaknya pulang kencan. Baiklah hilangkan pikiran gilanya sejenak, setidaknya ia harus menyusun segala macam alasan yang dapat meyakinkan sahabatnya ini.

"Itu.. Hyuk.. _Mian_..Hehe" terdengar canggung sekali, Eunhyuk tambah menatap aneh kearahnya.

"Jangan bekerja sebagai Bodyguard jika kau tak bisa bertanggung jawab Lee Sungmin" Eunhyuk mengatakannya dengan menepuk singkat bahu Sungmin kemudian melangkah menuju kamarnya. Sungmin menatap aneh Eunhyuk, reaksinya benar-benar tak sesuai perkiraan Sungmin. Ada dua kemungkinan yang membuat sahabatnya seperti itu, pertama karena mendapat tambahan gaji, dan kedua mendapat hadiah barang mahal dari kekasih sementaranya. Ck! Dia benar-benar tak ingin hidup seperti sahabat baiknya ini.

 **~oOo~**

Kyuhyun melangkah dengan sepiring nasi dan segelas air putih ditangannya. Ia belum memberitahukan kenyataan yang didapatnya kepada hyung-hyungnya, ia punya rekaman bukti percakapan tadi jika hyung-hyungnya tak percaya. Tapi bukan sekarang, setidaknya ia harus mengetahui sejauh apa keterlibatan Kang ahjussi dan apa tugasnya. Oh jangan lupakan status presiden yang sebenarnya, apakah benar-benar terlibat atau tidak sama sekali.

Kyuhyun meletakkan bawaannya didepan kepala kepolisian yang masih dengan keadaan lusuhnya itu. Jaejoong mengernyit saat melihat Kyuhyun tak kunjung pergi, biasanya setelah meletakkan makanan untuknya, anak itu langsung pergi, kecuali jika memang ada yang ingin dikatakan.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Kyuhyun tersentak sedikit, ia sempat melamun, memikirkan apa yang akan dikatakannya nanti.

"Tidak. Aku hanya baru saja mengetahui kenyataan yang sedikit mengejutkan"

Hening sejenak

"Aku mengubah rencana. Bagaimana jika kita bekerja sama _Jaejoong-ssi_?" lanjut Kyuhyun dengan berjongkok sedikit mencoba berbicara serius dengan pria paruh baya didepannya ini. Ya, dia. Hanya dia, karena ia belum memberitahukan kelima hyungnya ini tentang rencananya.

"Bekerja sama? Kau bercanda? Setelah menyekapku seperti ini, kau masih bisa berkata seperti itu? Menggelikan" Jaejoong membuang wajahnya kesamping dengan dengusan keras.

"Setidaknya dengan kerja sama ini kita bisa sama-sama mendapat keuntungan"

"Apa maksudmu?" kembali memandang wajah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan herannya, menyebalkan sekali melihat tatapan meremehkan dari orang yang lebih muda darimu.

"Kau hanya perlu menjawab beberapa pertanyaanku, dan ku jamin keselamatan anakmu dari tangan busuk _Go Daehwang_. Bagaimana?"

"Kau serius? Kenapa sekalian membebaskanku saja? Aku bisa menjaga anakku sendiri"

"Tak bisa. Itu bisa merusak dengan kau yang masih menghilang tak akan membuat siapapun curiga."

Hening lagi. Terlihat Jaejoong sedang berpikir dan kemudian mengangguk, tak dapat disembunyikan ia begitu tertarik dengan penawaran anak ini, hanya menjawab beberapa pertanyaankan?

"Baiklah. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan? Tapi, aku bisa menjamin keselamatan anakku padamu kan?"

"Tenang saja. Anakmu _Kim Heechul_ kan?" sebenarnya Kyuhyun tak membutuhkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya ini, karena sudah dipastikan pertanyaanya ini pasti benar.

Melihat anggukan dari pria paruh baya itu, Kyuhyun menggeser badannya, sedikit mencari jarak yang nyaman. "Siapa saja selain _Go Daehwang_ yang terlibat?"

Alis Jaejoong terlihat menyatu, berpikir "Aku tak terlalu mengetahuinya, karena hanya dia orang yang ku kenal"

"Baiklah, aku akan mengganti pertanyaanya. Apa _Kang Minho_ terlibat?"

Kali ini Jaejoong sedikit tersentak mendengar nama itu, nama orang yang menurut dugaanya telah membunuh istrinya. "Kau mengenal orang itu? Sial! Dimana dia!"

"Hey! Tenanglah. Jawab saja pertanyaanku" Kyuhyun mengatakannya sembari mundur sedikit menghindari amukan Jaejoong.

"Dia dan _Go Daehwang_ sialan itu pernah memperkosa istriku, dan kemudian lima hari setelahnya istri meninggal tertabrak mobil mewah. Sial! Jangan katakan orang ini juga bekerjasama dengan _Go Daehwang_ dan membunuh orangtua kalian" Kyuhyun sedikit kaget mendengar satu lagi kenyataan tentang orang yang selama ini dianggapnya paman itu, kenyataan yang benar-benar mencengangkan.

"Lalu, apa Presiden juga terlibat?"

Jaejoong mengernyit heran "Presiden?"

"Hm.. Presiden. _Park Jaesuk_ "

"Kau gila?! Bahkan sepengetahuanku, _Go Daehwang_ sama sekali tak menyukai atasannya itu. Bagaimana mungkin mereka bekerja sama."

Baiklah. Sudah cukup. Informasi ini setidaknya sudah cukup membuktikan semuanya bagi Kyuhyun. Kerangka kemungkinan-kemungkinan kejadiannya sudah tersusun dikepala jeniusnya. Satu lagi yang harus dicari tahu olehnya. Penemuan. Penemuan yang dilakukan oleh orang tua mereka. Apa jenis penemuan itu dan apa rencana orangtua mereka membuat penemuan itu. Juga untuk apa Go Daehwang dan Kang ahjussi menginginkan penemuan itu sampai membunuh orang tua mereka untuk mendapatkannya.

Banyak teka-teki yang harus dilengkapinya, dan ia belum siap untuk memberitahu hyung-hyungnya jika masih belum jelas seperti ini. Setidaknya ia harus menemui kunci ruangan tempat penemuan itu, seperti yang dikatakan Kang ahjussi pada percakapan yang didengarnya tadi.

Kyuhyun berdiri dan berbalik berniat melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat ini, sebelum ia tersentak kaget melihat seseorang berada dicelah pintu yang terbuka, menyandar dengan pandangan tajam kearahnya.

" _H-hyung_ "

" _Cho Kyuhyun_. Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku."

" _Hyung_.. sejak-"

"Aku mendengar semuanya, termasuk status Kang _ahjussi_ "

 **~TBC~**

Minalaidin Walfaidzin semuaa~

TBC dulu yaa.. Bentar lagu Joy Day, pada buat project apaan nih?

Oh iya ada yang nyaranin Rate-nya dinaikin. Iya, ntar juga dinaikin kok, inikan Crime, pasti dinaikin kok, tapi belum yaa~

Hayoo.. siapa yang mergokin Kyuhyun? Bisa ditebakkan? Pasti bisa dong~

 **Big Thanks For:**

 **|ovallea, Taniea458, KezyPark, lydiasimatupang2301, KimYeWook411, KyuMin ELF, Orange Girls, Chu, ZyCho, nuralrasyid, raya137, PumpkinEvil137|**

Makasih buat review-review dichapter sebelumnya. Review lagi yaa.. Kali aja kalo reviewnya banyak, Fika bisa semangat nulisnya trus updatenya cepet deh :-D

Makasih lagi~ Review juseyo~

 **~Fika137~**


End file.
